Main Story/1
Part 1 A young man, Nakajima Atsushi, stands gazing upon the setting sun. Slowly, he closes his eyes. Eyes still closed, he stands facing the setting sun. Devoid of strength, Atsushi fell to his knees. Atsushi's eyes blaze as he fiendishly checks his surroundings. He senses movement and turns about, only to witness a motorbike roar past him. A squad of well-built soldiers jog past in immaculate formation. Part 2 Grrrrrrgle Grrrrrgle Part 3 Dazai and Kunikida sit side-by-side at the table. Across from them sits Atsushi, who is devouring a bowl of chazuke. A small mountain of empty chazuke bowls sits in front of Atsushi, who just finished eating. Kunikida takes out his notebook, and begins writing. Kunida violently snaps his pen. Atsushi scrambles across the floor in an attempt to escape, but he is caught by Kunikida, and hoisted off the ground by his collar. Atsushi breaks free of Kunikida's grip, and tries to flee once more. Kunikida's hands move quickly, taking Atsushi's wrist and twisting it as he slams him to the ground. Pinning him to the ground, Kunikida positions himself on top of Atsushi's chest. Part 4 Kunikida grudgingly releases his grip on Atsushi. Atsushi was walking a deserted street. Sensing the presence of something, his feet came to a halt. Checking behind him in the reflection of a window, he sees two glowing orbs in the darkness of the night... Despite being frozen with fear, Atsushi attempts to turn around. As he does, he hears screams. "Tiger!" "There's a tiger here!" Freed from his fear by the voices, he flees hastily. The moon was full that night.. Dazai writes something on a piece of paper, and hands it to Kunikida. Kunikida takes the piece of paper from Dazai's hand and reads it. Part 5 Seated upon crates inside a warehouse, Dazai and Atsushi wait patiently. The warehouse was dark and poorly lit, but Dazai produces a book and begins reading fervently.. Overcome with a sense of depression, Atsushi hugs his knees to his chest and buries his face. Dazai watches Atsushi from the corner of his eye. After a brief moment, he looks up at the skylight. The clouds in the sky part, revealing a full moon. Light from the moon soon fills the warehouse. The sound of something hitting the floor echoes through the warehouse. Just as Atsushi spoke these words, the light from the moon touched his face. Atsushi's eyes began to change. They soon became something no longer human, and with this change the emotion also disappeared from his face. Atsushi becomes a silhouette in the moonlight. Slowly, that silhouette begins to become something else entirely. Atsushi's silhouette was no longer that of a human, but a much larger beast with glowing, feline eyes. The tiger lets out a great roar, and launches itself at Dazai. Part 6 Upon shouting these words, Dazai placed his fingertips between the tiger's eyes. The tiger freezes in place as if time itself had stopped. In human form once again, Atsushi collapses into Dazai's arms. Kunikida enters the warehouse. Kunikida takes out the note that Dazai gave him at the tea house. The shapes of three people can be seen near the entrance of the warehouse. Their identities are revealed as they enter the moonlight. Dazai recalls how Atsushi sat hugging his knees to his chest, with his face buried in them. The four detectives raise their voices in unison. Seemingly unconcerned, Dazai turns to Atsushi. Atsushi slowly opens his eyes. Category:Stories